The Hero Army Series, Part 1: Rise of The 379th Hero
by The 379th Hero
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. Normals weren't ready for specials. But Claire Bennet went and revealed them. Now it's up to a 14 year old boy tof fix everything. Chuck characters will turn up in the final segment of chapters.
1. Chapter 1: I go back in time

**Now II'll finally start the story I have in my head. Ths will be long and will take a while, but I will not abandon this. I WILL complete it right from start to finish, as its sequel and then the third and all of them. All 5 of them.**

**I don't own Heroes or Chuck.**

**This starts during the end of Brave New World. A special, who later becomes the 379th Hero, watches the live news broadcast and sets out to rewrite the past.**

Thomas's POV

I was waiting at the bus station to go home when, on a TV mounted on a nearby wall, I saw the news broadcast. It was about some girl who jumped off a ferris wheel but didn't die, who regerated. Her name was Claire Bennet.

My friend, Skyler, noticed the broadcast and said, " that doesn't look good. She just revealed that there are people with bilities to the world."

The fact was, both Skyler and I had abilities. "Normals aren't ready for this sort of thing," I said.

"What do you plan to do about it? We don't got control of our abilities."

"I'm gonna time travel," I said.

"You can't control it! You could end up surrounded by dinosaurs!"

"I've been practicing..." and I dissappeared to head to a point where this could be fixed.

**Now this is short, but the next cchapters will be longer, trust me. And yes, that is a self-insert. Skyler and another of 'my' friends named Shawn will turn up frequently in the second half of this story.**

**Until next time, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Serial Killers and Superdudes

**Yes, I'm updating. Yes, I'm a jerk for not updating. And yes, Blondy 816, I plan to ask Keira out.**

**I don't own Heroes or Chuck, sadly...**

_"I'm gonna time travel," I said._

_"You can't control it! You could end up surrounded by dinosaurs!"_

_"I've been practicing..." and I dissappeared to head to a point where this could be fixed._

I wound up at the base of a building in New York City. A man fell from the top and hit a car below it. I walked up to where he had landed.

I saw a horribly mangled body that before my eyes healed and transformed into a different person. I looked up and another man was watching us before he turned and probably decided to come down and do something about whatever the heck was going on.

Then I felt a push. It had no effect. Then another, stronger this time, and I flew across the street into another building. The man who had apparently used some sort of power to attack me got up. He used that power, telekinesis, to pin me to the side of the building.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Does it matter to you?" I replied.

He seemed to be thinking of an answer, but the man from the top of the building snuck up behind him, touched him, for some reason, and then zapped him with some sort of electrical power. The man who had attacked me quickly turned around and telekinetically threw against the smashed up car. He didn't get up. Then the attacker turned back to me. He tried to zap me, but I dodged it. I tried to zap him back, but he somehow caught it against electricity he emitted. I leaned in, put more force into the electricity, and the attacker flew backwards into the side of yet another building. The attacker then started flying and flew... west, though I'm not sure how I knew that. Maybe there's some sort of internal compass ability.

The man from the top of the building groaned and sat up. I ran over to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The guy who fell or jumped or whatever tried to kill me, but I somehow scared him and he flew away."

The guy stood, but he had a nasty cut on his head.

"Let me help you with that," I said.

"No, no. I'm fine."

"You got a supersized gash on your head. I can fix that."

"What, you got healing touch or something?" he asked.

"Yes. Now hold still."

He leaned against the car as I put my hand to his head. All of a sudden he began to glow, as did my hand. That was abnormal, but his head was healing. eventually the glow failed, but when it did he flew backwards.

I ran over to were he landed, but he was already getting up. Getting up as in, flying. He was somehow using my abilities. All wounds he gained from that brief flight healed themselves, and I knew that he had somehow gained all my abilities.

**R&amp;R!**

**And in case you were wondering, that was in Season 4 when Nathan jumps off because he doesn't want to constantly live with sharing a body with Sylar and Peter tries to stop him. Then The 379th Hero turns up and changes the rest of the season.**


	3. Chapter 3: Telepaths and Go Fish

**Two updatesin one day, I'm on a role!**

Thomas's POV

The man slowly landed back on the ground and walked towards me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Thomas Bruce. Yours?"

"Peter Petrelli. That man who tried to kill you, he killed my brother."

"We need his help." I didn't know how I knew that, I just did.

"He wouldn't help us."

"Yes he will," said another voice. A woman, probably in her 50s or 60s, walked out of anearby alleyway. "I'm Angela Petrelli, Peter's mother."

"I'm Thomas Bruce. You were talking about how Sylar would help us?"

"Yes. You see, Samuel Sullivanplans to put on a show at his carnival here in New York. During that show, he plans to have Emma use her power to lure people to the carnival so that he can use his power to terrorize normal people."

"How does he plan on doing that?" Peter asked.

Surprisingly, it was me who answered, though Ihad no clue how I knew that answer. "A puppet master, someeone who can control peoples actions with his mind, is going to force her to play the cello to attract all of New Y ork. Sylar is the only one who could save her from that."

"Great," Peter said. "Now where's Sylar gone?"

Angela answered. "He seems to have started to fear his powers. If I'm right, he will go to Matt Parkmen to have him lock away his powers, but Matt will lock Sylar in his own head."

"You dreamed all that?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Now you two better get to Los Angeles."

And with that, Peter and I flew off.

**Has anyone ever noticed how interesting line breaks can be?**

Peter and I flew, although we could've teleported, but I wawasn't sure where Matt Parkman lived, so I just followed Peter, who hadn't yet seemed to have realised that he could teleport now.

I tried and succeeded to catch up to him. "I think you can teleport now. Why don't I grab hold and we get there in seconds?"

"Good point," he said as I grabbed hold and we disappeared.

**Line breaks love to party, don't you know?**

We appeared in front a very nice looking house in suburban LA. Peter immediately dragged me over to the door. We saw Sylar inside arguing with a rather weighty man whom I assume would be Matt Parkman. Suddenly, Sylar collapsed and Matt dragged him into the basement of the house.

"We should wait 3 hours," I suddenly blurted.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"I dunno, I just have a feeling here. You wanna play a card gam while we're waiting?" And I pulled a deck of cards out of thin air. "Go Fish?"

"How'd you do that?"

"No clue. You deal." We played for a bit as a clock ticked down in my head measuring exactly 3 hours time.

**Don't worry, this ain't the end of the chapter.**

As soon as the clock Iin my head stopped, I somehow manged to win our last game of Uno. We got up aand snuck inside without knocking. We crept into the basement to find Matt laying bricks near a wall encasing... Sylar.

"Hey Matt," Peter said.

"Hey Peter," Matt said. I made myself invisible as a precaution. "Can you help me out here?"

"Can't, Matt, I have to get Sylar out of here so he can help save the world."

"Peter, this man killed your brother. Are you sure about this?"

"Posotive. I'll just go into his head, see if he has in any way changed, then get him out and bring him to New York."

"I can't let you do the, Peter."

"You're gonna have to," I said, turning off my invisibility. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but I lifted my hand and a bolt of red light shot at Matt he he fell over and didn't get up. He was, as it is called, stunned.

"How on Earth did you do that?" Peter said lifting his hand and emiting some sparks, but not much else.

"Like I said, I don't know. Now just get into that head."

Peter nodded and closed his eyes. He slumped over and I eased him onto the floor and began my wait which I somehowmknew would be about another 3 hours.

**So here it is, tunning similar to the season, but not exactly. Now you might be wondering where the powers Thomas has that Peter doesn't come from. You will find out in story 2.**

**R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Victory and a Goodbye

**And who's the update master? This guy!**

**Please note that only the idea and the OC belong to me.**

Thomas's POV

After waiting for 3hours, during which Matt woke up and I explained everything to him, Peter and Sylar woke up.

"How are you two?" I asked.

"Pretty good," Peter said. "How about you, Gabriel?"

"I feel fine, though who's this guy here?" He indidcated me.

"Me?" I said, "my name is Thomas Bruce from Toronto. I have come from the futureto help defeat Samuel Sullivan, and we'll want tk get going now to stop him."

"How do we stop him?" Matt asked.

"His power is unusual in the way that it requires him to be around other specials to use it. The more specials near him, the more powerful the ability becomes."

"So we just moveaall specials at the carnival elsewhere," Sylar commented.

"It's not that simple, we need to get there ASAP."

"How about Hiro, can't he help?" Matt asked.

"No need," I said. And with that, Peter grabbed Sykar and I grabbed Matt as we teliported away.

**This linebreak loves penguins.**

We arrived at the carnival a little late; cello music was blaring through some speakers and people were streaming Iinto the place.

"Looks like we're to late," Matt said.

"No we're not," I said. "Sylar, you go stop the cello music. Some lady with the power to summon people via her music is being forced to do this by Eric Doyle, perhaps you know him? Matt, see if you can mess with Samuel's mind. Stall him, do whatever you can. Peter, come with me." Matt followed the crowd as Sylar sneaked backstage to find Emma.

"What are we gonna do?" Peter asked.

"We're meeting up with your mother and neice."

"But I don't have a neice."

"Claire's your neice. Nathan was her father."

"Oh."

We walked around, avoiding the crowd until we met up with Angela, Claire, and unexpectedly Noah Bennet.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Bennet?" I asled.

"I justcame along for the ride," he replied.

Just then, Hiro and Ando teleported a few feet to our left. They turned and saw us. Hiro shouted something in Japanese that I'm sure was a greeting. Then he switched to English: "Peter Petrelli!" Maybe that wasn't what he said in Japanese. I wouldn't know. Theywalked up to us.

"Is it not to late to help stop this man?" Ando asked.

"It isn't, " I said. "You, Hiro, Claire, and Angela, go help evacuate all specials form here. Find Matt Parkman to, he's busy stalling Samuel. Peter and I will take Samuel down as Sylar stops that music."

"Of what significance is the music?" Hiro asked.

"My mom will expain," Peter said. And with that, the four of them ran off.

"Noah, come with us," I said.

"Whatdo you want me to do?" He asked.

"Get all the people out of here so they can be safe and also so that they won't accidentily see anything we don't want them to see."

"Got you. How should I get them out?"

"Just say something about hazardous waste."

We got near the stage, so Noah ran up and stole Samuel's megaphone as he was imitating a duck (thank you Matt), and told everyone to leave as hazardous chemicals had been spilled backstage. Everyone left. Hiro, Claire, Ando and Angela, followed by a whole bunch of carnies caught up to Matt and dragged him over to us. Peter then ran up and tackled Samuel. The landed on the ground as. They got up and started messing around with the ground. Then all the specials Iin our group linked hands as we dissappeared.

Peter's POV

After Thomas dissappeared, I noticed a siignificant difference in Samuel's strength. So I teleported away to the preset evacuation location: an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn. With any luck, Sylar will be here with Eric and Emma. Sure enough, they got here.

**And that concludes the start of this, but there will be more, much more. This just tellls you epwhen I end season 4 of Heroes and go completely different and crazy and unexpected.**

Thomas walked up to me. "And II'm going to go back to the future."

"Why? You just got here," I said.

"Because I have my own messed up specials revealed timeline to be in. Right now in this tkmeline you can find another me to help you in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell. I'm not of this timeline. But what I do know Iis that my friends and I will be able to help you with what is to happen to your timeline."

"So this isn't you?"

"Of this timeline, no. Be sure to explain all that just happened to me when you find me. Man that felt weird to say."

I smiled. "So I won't be seeing you again, but I will see you."

"Correct. Well, good bye, Peter Petrelli." And with that, he disappeared into his own timeline, leaving us to find him and his friends, wherever they were. While we had been playing Go Fish earlier, what felt like a million years ago, he told me he was from Toronto and that 2014 with Eglinton Station was a good placeto start. I didn't understand it then, but now I do.

**And now I will tell of Peter looking for Thomas and his friends, Skyler and Shawn.**

**R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle of Two Against One

**And now I'm gonna write about Thomas Skyler and Shawn from the timeline we got now.**

**I don't own this.**

**Now Chuck is gonna slightly show up. As in, The Intersect.**

Skyler's POV

"Thomas, I have a bit of a problem..."

"What?"

"Well, I, um, uh... hacked into the US government and saw something really weird that a later saved to my computer and now I have random bits of info floating around in my head that I have absolutely no memory about!" I shouted.

"Keep it down!"

"Yah... and I think it may have been responsible for me beating up Adam so effortlessly earlier."

"Howon Earth would that work?"

Skyler thought for a moment. "How on Earthdo our powers work? I don't know, they just do, I can't explain them. Neither can you."

"I have some ideas, but why would you hack into the US governement?"

"For fun."

"You need yourhead checked."

"Agreed. Now let's go find Shawn."

We walked to the cafeteria at our school. We found Shawn and explained the problem to him.

Unfortunately, we had no time to talk as we were called to the main office. When we got there, a man was sitting on the couch. When he saw me, he seemed to show some recognition, which was weird.

All of a sudden I doubled over. I groaned and clutched at my head as several images flashed through my head at once. And suddenly I knew what the situation was.

The man, who's name was Peter Petrelli **(A/N: booyah! There we go, Iit's all gona work out from here on)**, turned to us. I looked him in the eyes and telepathically told him what had just happened. He nodded and gestured outside. TThat's when I noticed two men flying and landing on the street outside. He telepathically told me that they were bad guys looking for Skyler, Shawn and I.

"We have to go, Wayne," Peter said. Wayne dismissed us, but I have a feeling Peter used some persuasive ability.

We quicklysnuck outsideto confront these bad guys.

**This linebreak likes Keira (no, I do)**

Outside, the bad guys seem to have vanished. But I didn't think they had just gone away. I turned on infrared vision, 360 vision, and x-ray vision to find them. I found them bye a pine tree Iinvisible. Skyler and Shawn seemed to have done the same, but it seems Peter hasn't found out about thks power (I had also figured out that he had gotten all powers but a few of them from a version of me from another timeline). Skyler, Shawn and I walked over to the tree. Shawn hung back a bit as back up, but Skyler and I tackled the two men. Skyler's man threw him off. Skyler crashed into the pne, but he regenerated and got back up. He zapped the bad guy with electricity. I didn't have much mlre time to watch Skyler: the bad guy I had tackled also threw me off... or tried to. I rolled off and kicked his head. It didn't seem to faze him. I used telekinesis and threw him into the tree, but he just got back up. Peter suddenly ran past me battling with yet another bad guy. Peter set his hair on fire and the bad guy put Iit out with some water. In the corner of my eye I some Shawn fight with another bad guy. Peter pulled out a walkie talkie and talked Iinto it. My bad guy ran at me with super sppeed, but I used the same power and dogded. It suddenly transformed into a sppeed fistfight. Then he got kicked in the head bye a girl. Another guy tackled Peter's guy from behind while yet another guy zapped Shawn's guy with red lightning. Finally I watched as a fourth person teleported behind Skyler's bad guy and stabbed him with a Japanese sword.

But the bad guys continjed to fight back, only they couldn't stand against so many enemies. They turned and fled.

**And that I will call the Battle of Two Against One. Thatis because we outnumbered the bad guys 2 to 1, obviously.**

**R&amp;R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Random Developments

**I hated 2014, let's be honest here. It wasn't that good a year. It honestly didn't go well for me. I'm not gonna get into all that.**

Thomas' s POV

We turned to the 4 others that had turned up: Claire Bennet, Sylar, Hiro Nakamura, and Ando Masahashi. Clairw stepped forward. "Who are you three?" She indicated us.

Skyler spoke up: "why don't you tell us who you are, and what the heck that was all about!"

I turned to him. _Use your telepathy, _I thought, hoping he received the message. He did, amd so did Shawn.

I looked between my friends, then turned back to Claire. "I am Thomas. These are my friends Akyler and Shawn."

Claire turned to Peter. "We need to get them to our camp."

Skyler backed up a bit. "Whoa, we're not going anywhere yet. We need answers, which unfortunately, you apparently don't really have. Yes, we can read minds. Anyway, the point is, I want better answers. I'm chasing those hooligans who attacked us. You can either come with me or go to your little camp."

Shawn and I walked over to Claire and the others. "I don't think it's a gold idea to do that."

Skyler thoguht for a bit. "I may not be able to convince you guys to come with me, but there Iis something I want you two to see. He led us a bit away from Claire's group. He pulled out his phone and went into his files. He opened one file, and a bunch of images appeared in rapid succesion on the screen. Tons of them. It took a good five minutes before it was done. When it was done, Shawn and I backed away from Skyler.

"What was that?" I asked.

Skyler replied, "that was what I found when I hacked into the US govenrnement."

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know, but it was labeled 'The Intersect.'"

With that, I felt a little off, my eyes closed, and multiple images flashed through my head. My eyes snapped open. "The Intersect is a US government super computer, designed after 911, that cross-references stuff from the CIA and the NSA. The version Skyler has is 3.0, which includes combat and government info. Skyler, do you think you could fit the whole Internet in the Intersect?"

"Possibly, but it would require a rather large computer."

"Oh... well then, maybe we will be able to take on these bad guys!"

Claire had snuck up behind us. "Maybe, but they have strongholds, one in every major city in the wrold. It would be difficult, maybe you guys could give us some of The Intersect?"

"Sure," I replied.

The Intersect process was repeated with the others.

"Hang on, before we go, there's kne thing. A name associated with the Intersect. Chuck Bartowski..." ance the 'flashing' process repeated. "Charles Irving Bartowski, known as Chuck, lives in Burbank, California with his wife, Sarah Bartowski née Walker. Hos best friend, Morgan Greimes, is also associated with the Intersect, but to a lesser degree. Change of plans though. Clair will go to Burbank, the rest of you, chase after the bad guys."

The strange thing is, nobody questioned me suddenly taking over as the leader.

**This is shaping nicely... sseems like Chuck will be here at last... as well as Sarah, Morgan, and Alex. Oh, yeah, and Casey. That's it.**

**R&amp;R!**


	7. Chapter 7: What is it with Bad Guys?

**Updating is fun.**

**I ddon't own Heroes or Chuck.**

I grabbed CClaire's upper arm and concentrated on all I knew about Burbank: that it was near LA. That didn't help so I concentrated on Chuck. His location popped into my head and I teleported there.

We ended up behind a BuyMore, just as Chuck walked outside, saw us, dropped what he was holding, grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher, and ran over to us. Great, is my hair on fire again?

Nope. It turned out he was running at a guy behind us. A guy with a knife. Like that would have any effect on Claire or I. But then, Chuck didn't know that, did he?

He wacked the guy with the fire extinguisher, but the guy just staggered backwards, and stabbed Claire with the knife...

In the back of the head. The weak spot for regenerators. My hands turned to metal. He pulled out a new knife and tried to attack Chuck with it, but I blocked it and the blade shattered. A piece got embedded in my thigh, but I just pulled it out and jammed it in my attacker's thigh. I took both my metal fists and slammed them into either side of this guys head, effectively crushing his skull. But he regenerated. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Chuck bend over Claire. Just pull out the frigging knife, I thought. He seemed to get the message. He pulled out the knife and Claire healed. Chuck threw the knife into the back of my attacker's head. He dropped to the ground.

Chuck jogged over tk me with Claire. "You okay?" heasked.

"Of course he's okay," Claire said. "He's... he's... oh what should your hero name be?"

"Hero name?" I asked.

"You know, a nickname to keep yyour identity a secret!"

"I didn't know, but I think we can use our real names here. Hi, I'm Thomas. You must be Mr. Bartowski."

"Yes," he said, "yes I am. How'd you know?"

"You're in the Intersect," I blurted.

Chuck paled and shot both me and Claire with a trank gun and everything went black.

**And now Chuck's here! R&amp;R!**


	8. Chapter 8: 966 and 669

**I'm Back!**

Skyler's POV

I honestly didn't know why I was chasing these guys, but I was.

First they try to kill me, then just run off like cowards.

_We'll show them, _a voice said in my head.

What was that?

_Who is this? _I thought.

_You,_ came the reply.

_You are not me,_ I thought back, still flying after the bad guys (Peter was carrying Hiro, and Sylar Ando).

_I sort of am, sort of am not._

_What on Earth does that mean? _I swerved to the side to avoid a fireball.

_I am the 966, the first primordial deity._

_What on Earth does that mean?! And why are you in my head?!_

_Your body was best fit for my use, son of Zeus._

_Wow! Who said anything about Greek gods?!_

_No one... yet. _

_So, I'm a son of the sky god?_

_Yes. Look out! Giant Fireball Alert!_

I looked up, and sure enough, there was a giant fireball. I deflected the attack and picked up speed.

I thought, _so, I'm a son of Zeus, and I have all sorts of cool powers?_

_Yes._

_So you chose to sit in my body. Why?_

_I needed a human host for my time in this world so that it can be saved. I also wanted to catch with my old buddy Gandalf._

_You what?!_

_I know, I believe the one you call Thomas is Gandalf's reincarnation. Interestingly, Gandalf was also Merlin before he was Gandalf. That and even before that, He was my father and my son?_

_What?!_

_I know. But I died, and then reincarnated as my own grandson, so I am my own Grandpa._

_Isn't that a song?_

_I believe so. And then, I go and kill my dad and he has a whole series of reincarnations and stuff. He also did some soul-splitting: Merlin had to reincarnations, one of whom is Shawn here. Gandalf also had two. I have not found the second..._

_Well then, anything else?_

_Yes. When I took on your form, my symbol of power broke, and I hid both pieces somewhere... I don't remember where... the villains may have gotten at it..._

_The WHAT?!_

_Villains. Like it or not, 669, we are now at war._

_"669?"_

_Oh, we're catching up._

And so we were. I braced for impact with one of our attackers.

**Long time no update, eh?**

**R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Lot to Talk About

**Skyler's POV**

I slammed into the guy I was chasing. I flipped him over my shoulder and flung him into the side of... a mountain? How far did we fly?

_You're in the Rockies, _the 966 said.

_About where in the rockies?_

_Oh... North British Columbia?_

_You're not sure?_

_You're the one with the built in GPS!_

_You Mean it's one of my abilities?_

_Yes. Oh, good kick._

As it turned out, my body did all the fighting for me. I dodged a fireball, and shot bolts of electricity back in it's direction. One bad guy nearly got Hiro, but Shawn zapped him. I guy charged at me and... passed right through me. I turned and sent a fist through his head. I solidified and pulled. The remaining bad guys flew back into the air, and I noticed that some were using some sort of lightweight jetpack. They were joined by others. We were about to follow, but the 966 spoke through me.

"_Hold up."_

"What is it, Skyler?" Peter asked.

_"I recognize this place. There should be a cave not far from here. We should find some weapons in there."_

_What weapons, _I asked the 966.

_The weapons of Gandalf and a few others. I brought them here after I messed around in Middle Earth._

_And you just left them in a cave?_

_I locked that cave with some spells you should be able to get past._

_How?_

_I left a magic wand not to far from it._

_A what now?_

_You heard me. Now let's go._

And with that, I, provided with directions by the 966, led the others in a southwest-ish direction... though I don't know how I knew that.

**Thomas' POV**

I woke up in a glass box. That wasn't a problem, I just walked through the door. I saw a wall with some guns hanging on it. I'm not much of a gun person. I wish I had my bow.

To my surprise, my bow appeared in my hand, and my quiver of arrows was hanging at my side. I didn't have time to think about that; I found another glass box with Claire in it. I signaled to her and her eyes widened; apparently she was awake. I walked through the doorbbed Claire's arm. I dragged her back into the hallway.

"Where'd you get that bow?" she asked.

"It's mine. I just thought about having it in my hand, and it appeared. Weird, eh?"

"A little."

We heard voices coming towards us.

"-I'm telling you, I have no clue how he managed to just walk through that wall, Sarah." Dang, they had security cameras. That was confirmed when I saw one pointed towards me. I pulled out an arrow and shot it.

Chuck's POV

Is it normal for some guy to walk up to me, say my name, and start talking about the Intersect? No. So far, my day has been weird.

It just got even weirder when the guy walked through the door to his cell, then walked into the girl's cell, and pulled her out. Not to mention that a bow and some arrows appeared out of nowhere in his hand.

Morgan spoke using our little communications thing, so I heard it in my earpiece, "Wow, Chuck! He just shot out one of our security cameras with that bow."

"Don't worry. Remember, I'm the Intersect?"

"What's that?" Sarah asked, since we could only find one earpiece. Why did Casey need 4 earpieces?

"That guy shot the camera with his bow," I replied. We rounded the last corner to see the guy yank his arrow out of the remains of the security camera.

He turned, but didn't point his bow at us. "We're only here to talk. About the Intersect. You have something major to do with it."

"I do, but how do you know about it."

"My friend... he has friends... they hacked the US government and got some file labeled 'the Intersect.' They sent it to my friend. He watched it, then showed it to us... we sort of 'flashed,' as you call it, when he said 'Intersect.' I saw your name in it, then looked into it a bit. That's what led us here."

"So... what is it you want to talk about?"

The girl answered: "is there someplace we can sit. This is gonna take a while."

**I did that in half an hour... yah...**


	10. Chapter 10: Wands

**Since today is my one-year anniversary on this site... I'm updating four of my stories. And of course this is one of them.**

Thomas's POV

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked.

"Not really..." Chuck said.

"Oh. That's okay." We sat at a table. "So... first off, your probably wondering why we're here."

"Well, yah, we are," Sarah said.

Just then, the door opened.

"I got your message. Where is this guy?" the man asked.

**Linebreaks are also Skyler fangirls.**

Skyler's POV

The cave wasn't even difficult to find. It came with a big sign that read, "WELCOME TO THE HIDEOUT OF THE 966! YOU WILL DIE NOW!"

I had to have a serious conversation with the 966 about subtlety.

_I suppose this is it?_

_Well, duh._

_You're not helping. Where's the wand?_

_Well, there are two._

_This just gets better and better._

_Don't worry._

_Why not?_

_About a thing._

_Dude, it isn't time to sing._

_Oh, right._

_Anyway, where's the wand?_

_Look behind you._

I turned. _It's a tree._

_Cut off a couple of sticks and they will become wands. By the way, it's a willow tree._

_That matters why? _I asked, but I cut down two sticks, and sure enough, they straightened out and I felt that one of them was a good tool for me to use.

I held them up. _I can use one of them, but what do I do with the other one?_

_Oh, that's easy, just give it to The 379th Hero._

_The who now?!_

_Your friend, Thomas._

_He isn't called that._

_Oh, he will be... he will be..._


	11. Chapter 11: Skyler669

**I have to get back to this one.**

Skyler669's POV

_He isn't called that._

_Oh, he will be... he will be..._

_And what will I be called?_

_I already, told you, 669._

_I don't want to go by a number!_

_Hmmm... how about Skyler669?_

_Huh... that actually has a good ring to it..._

I turned to the cave.

_Uh, 966?_

_Hm?_

_What's the spell?_

_Oh! Just say 'Redukto.'_

_Ok..._

I pointed the wand at the rock in front of the cave.

"Redukto!"

BOOM! The rock exploded. A chunk got embedded in Shawn's thigh, but he pulled it out and healed.

When the dust, cleared, we saw what was inside:

7 swords, one of which was really shiny.

1 big stick.

4 spears.

8 throwing knives.

4 bows.

8 quivers of arrows.

1 crossbow.

2 potato guns (?).

10 baskets of potatoes.

7 back packs.

I grabbed two of the swords and had the rest evenly distributed. Hiro already had a sword. One of my swords was the shiny one.

I strapped the stick to the back pack I grabbed and took the crossbow.

Shawn and I grabbed the knives.

Peter, Sylar, Shawn and I got the spears.

Matt and Ando got the potato guns. We loaded the potatoes into their bags.

Matt, Hiro, Ando, and Shawn got the bows. Each of them got two quivers of arrows.

After we had divided the weapons, I searched through the cave for anything we missed.

_You didn't miss anything, _the 966 told me.

_That's nice. Why do you have potato guns?_

_I thought you knew: starch is bad for ogres._

_Why would there be ogres?_

_Well, I have heard that the bad guys are working with Lastrygonians..._

_Lastry-who-nows?! English please!_

_Huh, funny. That's sort of what Percy asked Annabeth when he first got introduced to them. And I'll give you the same answer Percy got: Canadians._

_Hey! I'm Canadian!_

_Well, they are from Canada..._

_Anyway, where did those bad guys go?_

_Northeast...-ish?_

_You mean you don't know?_

_You should! There's a power for that!_

_There is?_

_Well, you do have to know what they look like..._

_Alright, I'll give it a try..._

I concentrated for a bit on one of the bad guy's face.

LA. Downtown LA.

_You said Northeast?_

_Hey! I did admit I wasn't sure!_

I noticed everyone staring at me.

"Skyler," Shawn said, "what, exactly, are you doing when you stare randomly into space?"

I swore under my breath then began to explain about the 966.

* * *

The 379th Hero's POV

The man walked down the stairs. I raised my hand.

He pointed a gun at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Chuck!"

"Why were you looking for Chuck?"

Just then, the phone rang. _Save by the phone, not the bell,_ I thought.

Chuck picked it up.

"Hello?...Oh, General Beckman! What is it?...Something's up in downtown LA?...yes, we did get people with weird powers, what does that have-...oh, I see...we'll be on our way." He hung up. "Beckman wants us downtown in LA. There's a fight between two groups of people with powers like these two have."

"Wait," the unnamed man asked, "you two have super powers?" He pointed at me and Claire.

"Yep," I said. My hand burst into flames. The man jumped away, but when the flames died down, my hand was perfectly fine.

"Alright," the man said, "I believe this."

"Good, now what's your name?"

Chuck laughed. "You mean he's not in the Intersect?! Wow!"

"Hang on, he's got the Intersect in his head?"

"Yes, John Casey, he does."

* * *

**That was fun.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle of The Angles

**SORRY! I forgot to update.**

_The 379th Hero's POV_

_"Hang on, he's got the Intersect in his head?"_

_"Yes, John Casey, he does."_

That's when the Intersect decided to kick in. I got a whole lot of information, but no pictures. "It would appear that the Intersect has no images of you."

"And it does for those 2?" Casey asked.

"Um... I'm not sure, but it seems that way..."

"Anyway, let's hurry up. I don't want half of LA missing because we were arguing over something stupid!" Claire shouted.

"Alright! Grab on!" I held out my hand.

Casey started to protest, "why do we-"

"Just do it."

Skyler669's POV

Ow.

_Ow._

_Oh you feel pain too!_

_Yes, Skyler669. Yes I do._

_Well, let's ignore that, and try and hurt the bad-guys back!_

_Actually his name is Phillip._

_I don't give a shit!_

_Language! Sure his name doesn't matter, but his powers do!_

_Oh! What can he do?_

_Oh, nothing much. Just most everything you can do._

_Wait, what?!_

_That's what I said. Anyway, try and shoot an arrow into the back of his head._

_Why? That's the only way to kill him!_

_Is this supposed to be common knowledge?_

_...Yes..._

_Alright, f-_

That was when the second fireball hit, and I flew into the side of a building. Almost comically, I flew out the other side, but immediately something, or someone else intercepted me in mid-air. It was that Phillip The 966 mentioned.

We crashed into another building. I zapped him, but that just made him mad.

I pulled out the wand and realized I didn't know anything about using it.

_Just think of the goal you have for using magic, _The 966 said oh so helpfully.

"Die!" I screamed, pointing the wand at Phillip. A jet of green light shot out the end. Phillip dove out of the way.

_Oh no. Not that one! _The 966 screamed in my head. _That one's illegal!_

"What?!" I screamed, dodging another fireball that hit Phillip. I turned searching for the source. Thomas was floating nearby, his hands flaming. He flew up next to me. His bow appeared in his hand, an arrow in the other. He started shooting at bad-guys. Was it just me, or does this city seem to be crawling with people with superpowers?

I grabbed Thomas's shoulder as two people flew past me engaged in a fistfight. He turned startled. When he recognized me, he calmed down. I pulled out the big stick and the shiny sword. "The 966 says these belong to you!"

"The Who?!"

"Not important right now. What you have to do right now is use them. Oh and take this." I handed him his wand. He took it and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks for the stick."

"It's a magic wand."

"You've gone loopy."

"I'm perfectly serious. The bigger stick belonged to Gandalf... or you in a previous life."

"Say what now?!"

"I'm still dead serious."

"We have to talk a bout your sanity."

"We're flying around with deadly weapons blasting other super people with fireballs and electricity."

"Good point."

I looked behind him. "DUCK!"

We dove. He immediately tackled the slightly dazed Phillip (I have no clue how he ended up that way).

I immediately was attacked by a big giant throwing bronze cannonballs. I tried to fend it off with fire, but it seemed immune to that. Then it disintegrated, revealing Hiro standing behind him holding his potato gun. That must've been an ogre.

Shawn's POV

Things went downhill for me right from the start. Literally, downhill. I slammed into the side of a hill and rolled down to the bottom. Fortunately that was just about it. I watched the brief exchange between Skyler and Thomas.

I flew around shooting random fireballs. I saw this one guy going crazy with Kung Fu. Another guy was a little bit trigger happy. I saw Hiro shoot an ogre with his potato gun.

Thomas flew up next to me, followed by Skyler.

"We need help! We're outnumbered, although it seems that there are people on our side here. And They have three people like the three of us!"

"Sure," Thomas said. "We just have one small problem: who do we know has powers like us? No one!"

Skyler facepalmed. "We do know someone: Chris."

"Wait," I said, "Chris has powers like us?"

"Yes, now shut up so I can phone him."

As Skyler flew into an alley to call Chris, Thomas flew off waving a big stick at some bad guys. Jets of blue and white light flew out the end. He got up close and the stick disappeared, replaced by the shiny sword Skyler had grabbed. He flew around swinging it at any bad-guy he found.

I started exchanging electric and fiery blasts with someone, but I was vaguely aware of Skyler flying back out of his alley, followed by Chris, who was holding his bow.

I screamed something at the bad-guy I was battling, and he fell over clutching his ears, as did all others around me.

"And that was the power of Kalra63!" I screamed, though I wasn't sure who was listening.

The 379th Hero's POV

Fighting someone with a big stick may sound stupid, but only if the big stick has no magic powers. I just so happened to have a big magic stick. Oh, yah. And a sword. But the sword wasn't as great as the stick. The stick, or more properly staff, was easy to wield. I found myself doing attacks that I could never of dreamed up. The sword was great too. It seemed to absorb magical blasts and didn't seem to take any damage, even when it flew out of my hand and a chunk of a nearby building fell on it.

Once we had the aid of Chris, we quickly overwhelmed the bad-guys. Chris flew around shooting arrows at bad-guys. He saw one of those ogres trying to murder someone, and he just dove and impacted the ground so hard he created a mini-crater. The ogre flew out of the crater, hit the side of a building, and disintegrated. A blur sped out of the crater, and no bad-guy it went by had time to even get a shocked look before the collapsed. A sonic boom was heard. Suddenly the blur stopped, and turned out to be Chris. He had somehow managed to grab a sword (maybe from one of those random bad-guys he sped past), and was flickering with a blue light.

Chris's POV

After that little bit of speeding, I decided to give my self an alter ego name. Rush87.

I sped back into the fight with my new sword and took out several more bad-guys.

Skyler669's POV

I called for the guys on our side to regroup, and we got way more then we previously had.

"How many people did you get?" I asked Peter.

"This is nothing. This is only what we have in LA. We have about maybe 8000 assorted heroes."

All remaining bad-guys were retreating in the same direction. Probably towards their base.

"Follow them," I shouted. The command was repeated by Peter. We all cheered and ran after them.

* * *

Kalra63's POV

We followed the bad-guy to a random house just outside of the city. We entered the house. On the opposite wall was a set of doors that were just sliding shut. Elevator doors. Skyler wasted no time in pointing his 'wand' (I prefer scary stick) at the doors, causing them to explode.

Skyler, Thomas, and I ran towards the descending elevator. We dove in just as it got to far down for anyone to join us, cutting us off from them.

But we weren't alone in the elevator.

The 379th Hero's POV

Skyler told me the whole thing, from the 966, to The 379th Hero. I am The 379th Hero.

When we dove into the elevator, I didn't hesitate to summon my staff and wand. I pointed them both of them to the crowd of enemies also in the elevator. They all collapsed. Then a TV screen in the wall came to life, revealing a man's face. He was wearing glasses, and had a small scar on his forehead.

"Hello? Hello? Is this working? Hello? Help! I'm trapped in here. Someone please save me..."

He gave us the address of the house we were in. That's when we knew we couldn't leave once we got to the bottom. We had to rescue him.

We had to rescue Harry Potter.

**The End...**

**Of the first story. Look for the next story.**

**Coming soon:**

**Return of The Hero Army**

**By The 379th Hero**


End file.
